godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Goro Gondo
|image =G. Gondo.jpg |caption =Goro Gondo in Godzilla vs. Biollante |name =Goro Gondo |species = Human |nationality = Japanese |occupation = J.S.D.F. colonel |firstappearance = Godzilla vs. Biollante |played = Toru Minegishi |relationships = Chinatsu Gondo Akira Yuki Sho Kuroki |status = Deceased}} Goro Gondo is a colonel in the J.S.D.F. and one of the leaders of its anti-Godzilla unit, along with his partner Sho Kuroki. He is a supporting character in the 1989 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Biollante, and is later referenced in the 1994 film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. History Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. Biollante Goro Gondo was a colonel in the J.S.D.F who was tasked with leading the anti-Godzilla unit, along with his partner Sho Kuroki. Gondo and Kuroki were asked to approach Genshiro Shiragami and ask him to join the project to create the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria to stop Godzilla. Shiragami initially refused, but later changed his mind on the condition that he could keep a sample of Godzilla cells in his laboratory. When Japan was given a threat by Bio-Major demanding that the ANEB be turned over to them before they release Godzilla from Mount Mihara, Gondo was sent along with Kazuhito Kirishima to hand over the ANEB. When Gondo and Kirishima met Bio-Major agent John Lee and handed over the ANEB, they were ambushed by the Saradian agent SSS9, who killed Lee before the explosives could be disarmed and escaped with the ANEB. Gondo and Kirishima attempted to disarm the explosives from the back of Lee's damaged truck, but failed, unleashing Godzilla once again. Gondo and Kirishima were then sent to Osaka to retrieve the ANEB from the Saradia Oil Corporation office there, where SSS9 was believed to have taken them. Gondo and Kirishima successfully retrieved the ANEB, and a commando team was sent into the city to use the ANEB against Godzilla when he arrived. Gondo loaded the ANEB into a rocket launcher and climbed to the top of a skyscraper while the Super X2 distracted Godzilla. Gondo successfully injected Godzilla with an ANEB loaded rocket, but before he could leave Godzilla approached a window and looked in at Gondo. Gondo fired another rocket down Godzilla's throat, then taunted him saying "Medicine works better when you take it orally. Eh, Mr. Godzilla?" Godzilla retaliated by destroying the building, killing Gondo. Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla In ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, it is revealed that G-Force Major Akira Yuki was Colonel Gondo's best friend, and dedicated himself to avenging his death by trying to kill Godzilla. Meanwhile, Gondo's sister Chinatsu Gondo worked as a bioengineering professor for the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center and collaborated with Susumu Okubo and Miki Saegusa on Project T, a plan to telepathically control Godzilla. Both Yuki and Chinatsu Gondo play major roles in the film, and occasionally make references to Goro Gondo, who also appears in stock footage. Trivia *In Gondo's office, a statue of the KingGoji suit can be seen, and resting against the wall is the Oxygen Destroyer. Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Dead Characters Category:Toho